The heat produced by a gas turbine engine may vary a tip clearance of rotating hardware within the gas turbine engine. The tip clearance may be the distance between tips of turbine blades and an inner surface of a casing that houses the turbine blades. Tip clearance that is too small may result in undesirable contact between the tips of the turbine blades and a casing for the turbine blades. On the other hand, tip clearance that is too large may result in leakage past the tips of the turbine blades, and/or to operational inefficiencies, instability, and other undesirable results. Present approaches to managing tip clearance may suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for inventive systems, methods, components, and apparatuses described herein.